El día que Neville vio un Snorckack
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Ver una criatura, supuestamente imaginaria, con tus propios ojos, no es sinónimo de locura ¿O sí?. Pero, ¿quien no hizo, alguna vez, una locura por amor?.


_**El día que Neville vio un Snorckack**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la única propietaria de HP, yo no.**_

* * *

><p>Neville buscó ese regalo de cumpleaños como jamás había buscado nada, ni siquiera recordaba haber tardado tanto en encontrar algo, como estaba tardando con aquello.<br>Pero el esfuerzo bien valía la pena. Luna era todo su mundo. Luna era su amiga, su luz, su otra mitad y, especialmente, el amor de su vida. Y cualquier persona hace lo que sea por el amor de su vida, Neville también.  
>Su puesto como profesor de Herbología le permitía un acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca de Madame Pince. Fue así que, en sus horas libres, Neville buscó hasta en los libros de la sección prohibida aquello que le quitaba el sueño a Luna y, para ser sinceros, a él también.<p>

Un día antes del cumpleaños de la chica y ya con las esperanzas perdidas, Neville fue por última vez a la biblioteca, sin esperanzas, pero fue. Recorrió con la vista una estantería en particular hasta que halló un libro de tapas duras y de color rojo con blanco. Lo comenzó a leer página por página, hasta que en una de ellas localizó lo que tanto ansiaba. Sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho.  
>Pidió permiso a Minerva McGonagall, la directora, para salir del Castillo. Le explicó que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Luna y que aún no le había comprado nada. No solo eso, necesitaba estar ausente, también, las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Ansiaba pasarla con su prometida. Minerva no pudo decirle que no al joven profesor.<p>

Al salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se apareció en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad. Era algo lúgubre, pero Neville sabía que allí estaba lo que buscaba. Habló con varias personas y todas le dijeron el mismo nombre: William Valler.

Caminó, entonces, rumbo hacia allí. Un enorme perro marrón le dio la bienvenida al llegar. Llamó a la puerta de una casa destartalada y le abrió un hombre de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño enmarañado. Era alto y de aspecto rudo, pero en la mirada Neville supo que él era una buena persona. Él era William Valler y solo él tenía lo que andaba buscando.

.

Luna se sorprendió al ver a Neville en su casa al día siguiente. La chica se había levantado y ante ella estaba su novio. No se asustó, Luna no se asustaba, solo se soprendió. Sonriendo, el muchacho se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, la joven respondió de igual manera.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —le dijo, besándole la punta de la nariz.

—¡Oh, Neville! ¡Gracias! —respondió con una sonrisa —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dieron autorización para pasar el día contigo, después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen veinticinco años ¿no?

—¿Perdiste un día enseñando en Hogwarts... solo por mí?

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, Luna —contestó recordando la locura de los últimos días, en los que vivió más en la biblioteca que en los invernaderos —y te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Para mí?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero primero debes cerrar los ojos —respondió él con una sonrisa. Luna obedeció.

Neville le tomó ambas manos y la condujo hasta el jardín trasero de la casa donde vivía la chica. Su corazón, el de él, latía con fuerza. Ansiaba ver la reacción de Luna. Le había conseguido, por fin, un snorckack de cuernos arrugados. Toda su vida ella había soñado con ver uno y ahora, por fin, se le estaba por cumplir. Neville estaba contento de haber sido él, y solo él, el realizador de aquel sueño.

William Valler era un buscador de nuevas criaturas y ese dócil Snorckack había estado con él durante casi veinte años, era el único que tenía y, por ende, el único que había visto en su vida. Y le dolió darselo a aquel muchacho, pero cuando escuchó su historia no dudó y se lo regaló. Neville intentó comprarselo, pero el hombre se negó. El Snorckack, llamado Snorcky, tenía ahora una nueva dueña... Luna. Y pensar que muchos la habían considerado loca por creer en criaturas como Snorcky. Varios deberían morderse la lengua, ahora, antes de volver a llamarla así.

Pero quien se sorpendió no fue Luna, sino Neville.

—¿Qué demonios? Pero si acabo de... ¡Snorcky! —la criatura fantástica antes atada a un árbol ya no estaba. Neville recorrió con la vista el jardín, y siguió llamándolo con fuerza.

—¿Quién es Snorcky? —preguntó Luna sin abrir los ojos, aún.

—Es tu regalo, pero... escapó ¿Cómo rayos pudo pasarme? ¡Espera! No abras los ojos aún. Tiene que aparecer ¡Snorcky! —Cinco minutos más tarde, Neville tuvo que resignarse a que el animal ya no estaba. Tal vez había vuelto, quien sabe como, con su dueño anterior o tal vez se había ido quien sabe donde.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

—Sí, disculpa. Claro que puedes.

Luna los abrió y vio la cara de decepción de él. Se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Neville apenas sonrió, estaba enojado consigo mismo, tanto esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—¿Vas a decirme quien es Snorcky?

—Era tu regalo. Era un... Snorcky era un...un... Scorckack.

Los ojos azules de Luna se abrieron de par en par.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú viste un snorckack? ¿Cómo era?

—Era grande, peludo, de color mostaza y.. ¿No estás enojada? Por mi culpa tú no tuviste la oportunidad de verlo y...

—Y nada. Tú eres la primera persona que conozco que lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos y si me los describes será como que yo misma lo ví. Además, este jardín es muy pequeño, seguramente él quería un lugar más grande.

Neville recordó ese alejado pueblo donde lo había conseguido y como las llanuras verdes y húmedas se perdían hasta el horizonte. Sí, tal vez, una vez más, Luna tuviera razón.

—Además —agregó Luna —te tomaste el trabajo de buscar un Snorckack aún cuando me decían que no existían.

—Pero desde que estamos juntos, yo siempre creí que existían ¿Por qué habrías de mentirme? Pérdoname, por mí, te has quedado sin regalo.

—Deja de culparte, Neville, algún día los veré. Además, mi mejor regalo eres tú.

Neville la miró y le sonrió. Eso amaba de Luna, que siempre veía lo mejor de cada una de las situaciones, aún cuando fueran malas. Ambos jovenes se besaron durante un rato con todo ese amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

La caída de la tarde, los encontró a ambos juntos y acurrucados en la cama. La cabeza de Luna reposaba sobre el hombro del muchacho, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos y le narraba, con lujo de detalles, como era la apariencia de Snorcky.

.

—Ví un snorckack — le dijo Neville a Harry, días después, cuando el joven-que-vivió fue a Hogwarts a dar una charla.

—¿Tú también crees en eso? —rió su amigo —Creo que Luna te afectó —dijo en tono divertido.

Sí, Luna lo había afectado tanto como los torposoplos afectan a las personas y eso a Neville, le encantaba. Luna estaba loca, sí, pero él también lo estaba... loco de amor por ella.


End file.
